dead hearts
by sierra.stanley.52
Summary: "some aren't worth saving." all saria wanted was love, all she had was those who turned there backs. her words reached deaf ears. she never had what she wanted, and when her heart breaks it doesn't breakeven. there will be consequences. love is strong, and without it we are weak. p.s. this has nothing to do with my other fan-fictions. that I own.
1. Chapter 1

~my new story I hope that those who read my other stories aren't to upset, I will get to those~ well hope you like~ poem by me. Sarai is the youngest of the three children of rogue and gambit~

"Love never dies a natural death. It dies from shattering. It's not that we break our own hearts, we just see things a different way. But there are those that yearn for that of love, but are betrayed, that are ignored. That is how so many are broken. And how so many turned twisted, as anger fills the soul, and they can never come back, once the heart dies.

"You can tell me a sad story-_was a woman's thought as she stared out the train window, as the rain fell- _you can paint it whatever color you want, but the true is we all have our sob stories. Some worse then the last. I'm not here to cry over my life, nor do I care to, it's your decision to listen. Because I'm tired of telling this story over and over again." _She thought, writing all of this down in her journal._

"I don't want your pity or sympathy; I haven't been shown any of that before. Why all of a sudden show it to me now?"

"Why are you suddenly listening now, when I needed you to listen before I fell, before I changed why now?

"I guess that's the question. _Why now_."

"All this, what I am now. You have to read this, to figure me out, because _you don't know me._"

"Somewhere over the rainbow  
Way up high  
and the dreams that you dreamed of  
once in a lullaby" a girl now as sarai, sang quietly in her room.

"Somewhere over the rainbow  
Blue birds fly  
and the dreams that you dreamed of  
Dreams really do come true ooh oh" her voice was soft and sweet, but also lost and yearning.

"Someday I'll wish upon a star  
Wake up where the clouds are far behind me  
where trouble melts like lemon drops  
High above the chimney tops  
that's where you'll find me" here in the bayou, the swamps of Louisiana was what she called her home, living with two older siblings Oliver the oldest, jemima the second oldest. And then the youngest. Her.

"Oh, somewhere over the rainbow bluebirds fly  
And the dream that you dare to,  
Oh why, oh why can't I?" her palms opened up, as streams of light danced around her fingers, and licked down her wrists.

"Well I see trees of green and red roses too,  
I'll watch them bloom for me and you  
And I think to myself  
What a wonderful world" the light that she shown, slowly disappeared. She was different she knew that, her parents knew that, her siblings. Even strangers walking down the street knew that.

"Well I see skies of blue  
And I see clouds of white  
And the brightness of day  
I like the dark  
And I think to myself  
What a wonderful world" and she _hated _it!

"The colors of the rainbow so pretty in the sky  
Are also on the faces of people passing by  
I see friends shaking hands  
Saying, "How do you do?"  
They're really saying, I...I love you" yes she was different, a freak amongst freaks. A stranger to her own parents, the left over.

"I hear babies cry and I watch them grow,  
They'll learn much more than we'll know  
And I think to myself  
What a wonderful world world" a being that shouldn't be.

"Someday I'll wish upon a star,  
Wake up where the clouds are far behind me  
Where trouble melts like lemon drops  
High above the chimney top  
That's where you'll find me" a mistake, a horrible mistake.

"Oh, somewhere over the rainbow way up high  
And the dream that you dare to, why, oh why can't I? I?" Yes, just a mistake.

This girl, of only twelve knew nothing of what's to come, nothing that she will inflict on this world, of those around her. of the pain she would go through more so then she could imagine.

~age fourteen~

"_Very good" an older looking gambit said, smiling in pride of his son at his tilling. Of his first heist, of being a master thief, and seeing him bringing forth a teardrop red ruby._

_Next stepped up his oldest daughter jemima, who presented him a painting of "massacre of the innocents" his smile only grew wider, only to fall when his youngest daughter stepped up. _

_Pushing forward a 2003, Harley-Davidson heritage softail. It was a classic sure, but common. And nothing special, the frown on his face instantly froze sarai to the core. "What has she done wrong?" she had thought back then. And from then on, she tried to please her father, but she realized all too soon. That what she did, what she said, what she had to offer. Would never be enough._

_~ age sixteen~_

_Standing in a bleak cemetery, a lifeless body that was kept in a white coffin was lowered in the ground. This wasn't how there life was supposed to turn out, the death of there mother, of Sarai's mother was a hard thing to deal with._

_But instead of felling sadness an grief she felt guilty, she was never close with her mother. And now she would never get to know her, to show her that she loved her. Now…now it was all over._

_~age seventeen~_

"_GET OUT" Remy leabue yelled at his children, his son and youngest daughter that is._

_They decided that it was time for them to be useful for not others, but for themselves. They decided that they should enlist, in the institute that there mother and later there father went to._

_But there father forbid them, saying that it was what killed there mother. But they made there choice…and they knew the consequences._

_~age eighteen~_

_Standing there, hidden in the shadows of the staircase. Sarai could see them all, laughing and joking. They never noticed her there like they never did, this isn't what she wanted, and this wasn't what she planned. And she didn't understand. But one thing did stand out… she didn't belong._

_~age nineteen, present time~_

Breathing in deeply sarai, stared up blankly at "storm institute for gifted children." This was her hope and her fear; this was her chance at a fresh start. A chance to start over new. If only she knew what she was getting into…? If only she could see the future and saw what this would all bring her to.

But that's just it, _if only."_

~ya, first chapter, next one will be a week skip or maybe a month. Haven't decided yet! But I'll figure it out.


	2. Chapter 2

~next chapter~

~I never knew love, and now I never want to~

I marveled at the grand staircase that I first to see, as I stepped through." It's beautiful inside, amazing really_. A new home. a fresh start, and soon to be my worst nightmare._

Twirling around, the chandelier up above my head seemed to sparkle. But my twirling was quickly thrown off balance. As I came to bump into someone.

"I'm so sorry" I quickly came to apologies, I came to stare at a pretty girl. She seemed older then myself, with long red hair. And gorges green eyes. Much prettier then my white striped auburn, I noticed my glasses slipped to my nose. And quickly pushed them back up. But I knew she saw.

"**Owe my god**" she shirked, backing up from me. I don't have my mothers eyes, nor do I have my fathers red-on-black. My eyes are completely black. No pupils. Just black.

"Sorry about that, my name is—but I was quickly hushed, from her raised hand.

"I don't care, just keep your freaky eyes covered" and with a flip of the hair, she was gone.

I started to feel uneasy from that point. And quickly decided to find the main office. Climbing the spiral staircase that I was privacy admiring. I kept my eyes open for a sign or a type of office looking room.

In all it was easy to find, it was the room to the right. And sitting right there at her desk, was the woman that mom told us stories about.

"Um…excuse me" I had the courage to speak up, she turned to me in surprise. She seemed to not realize I came in.

"Can I help you, dear?" she asked with an easy smile, that soothed my beating heart.

"I-I think I wrote to you about my arrival?"

"Awe yes Sabrina, am I right" she pulled out a drawer, and pulled out a file.

"No, my name is sarai…sarai leabue?" I held tight, to the brown beating suitcase. That held my cloths, and the few positions I own.

"Awe, yes I'm sorry about that" she handed me a sheet, a times-table from the looks of it. And a room number was at the top.

"Now I'm sure you'll fit right in, and I hope you make lots of friends here" she said with that warm smile_. And In my mined, I hoped that I would fit in_.

I slowly walked from her office, and headed to the dorms. And prayed that we would get along, how I hoped we would. I stood right out in front of that door_, I don't really know why." I guess fear, rejection, and hostility. A number of things_, I plastered a smile on my face. And a voice inside me said: you're going to be fine. They'll like you, if you be nice to them.

_I knew first impressions were everything, but when it came to me. it didn't matter, I could have gone right in then, and treated them like crap. That first impression I realized now, it wasn't worth the effort_.

"Deep breath" I thought to myself. As I pushed open the door, I was met by two gossips. One blond and the other a lighter strawberry blond.

There conversation was cut off as I came in, they turned to me. Judging me. Evaluating me_. I thought that was the scariest thing I went through. How funny that is now_.

"I-my name is sarai…" I was to scared to finish, as it seemed my voice had died. Along with my courage.

"I'm penny, and that over there is Beth" the cherry blond, how introduced herself as penny said, in a blunt voice.

"Nice to meet you" I said weakly, as I stared around the place. Pink. I didn't like it to much, but why rock the boat now?

"Do you know where I sleep?" It was a dumb question, a spare mattress was over in the far corner. The head leaning against the window.

Neither of them replied, just gabbed a finger towards the spare. As they kept up with there gossip.

"um-so-where do we wash up and the kind of training do we do" I asked over my shoulder, as I placed my stuff on the bed. And went to the side wardrobe.

"Hey, don't put your stuff in there. There wont be enough space for our new cloths, when we go out shopping!" Beth exclaimed, as she stared up at me through her lashes. _She looked so innocent; I realized that soon on it was an evil weapon._

"Oh, then where do I put my cloths?" I hesitated to ask, as I froze in place. Staring at the girls and risked a glimpse at the closet.

"You're bag seems big enough" penny said, taking a look at the old thing.

"Ya, plenty of space" Beth backed her up. I took one last look at the closet, before shutting it back.

"There wasn't much space anyway" I thought. While I stuffed my shirt back in the bag.

"**Sure there isn't**" I jumped slightly as I heard a voice, I turned back towards the girls. But they were to into conversation to pay attention to me. Besides there voices weren't as musical. Seductive even.

I shoved it away, thinking it were just the nerves talking. _I wished I wasn't so nave then. I could have stopped it then and there._

"So where are those washrooms?" I asked again, they didn't answer my privacy question.

"Down the hall, to the right" penny groaned out, rolling her head onto her side.

It didn't take me a second more to get out of there. I took a quick shower. And when I made it back to the room, both my roommates where gone.

"They were here a second ago" I whispered out loud, I took my time brushing my hair. Letting the white bangs, frame my face. I took the risk of taking off my glasses. The light in the room almost blinded me. And I quickly covered them again, sensitive you know? Because of no cornea to filter the light."

Soon enough, I figured out why my roommates up and left. I was fifteen minutes late, for a danger room section. And when I came busting in the room, I wasn't ignored anymore. But how I wish I was.

There eyes where on me now, judging me as all the others I meet have before. _I stood still, waiting for there next move. I was waiting. And for what? I forgot._

"Nice of the new student to grace us with her presents" an older man mocked, he was the oldest out of us all. Nice chestnut hair, dark brown eyes that kind of looked like velvet red in a much darker light. He was muscular, strong arms. _I checked him out, many times when I was at the institute. We were close, you could say._

"I'm sorry, being new and all I sort of…I trailed off, and hoped he would get the picture.

"Ya, ya you got lost, why don't you show us what you got? Since your new-he air quoted- we need to see where your at" he said, making the others clear out.

"A-alright" I nodded, dread rising up in me. _I knew I would make a fool out of myself, and I was right._

"Now what's your power" he said, while circling me like a vulture.

"I can make electrical shields" I let slip, and looked down at my feet in shame.

"Not bad, good for defense" I whipped my head up, a since of warm entering my heart._ I realized my feelings for him straight off, but was too scared of rejection to say anything. If only I said it sooner. Maybe we would have had a relationship like we both wanted. _

"Thank you" I said, I never got complements like that in my other school. The only leabue that was called for recognition was Oliver. _I realized my grudge against my brother's popularity. Was stupid. But I realized that too late._

"Now go run the course, and let us see what you can do" he said, giving me a little push forward.

I stared it down, my eyes flickering here and there. Trying to get an idea what I was going up against.

When it started, the first thing I had thrown at me where in fact, seekers. Little tiny heat sensing bomb type things. I could easily block them, then I got towards other things like the claws. Metal octopus type hands, trying to grab at me. I out ran them, and ducked most of the time. And when one finally managed to catch me.

I popped my shoulder out of place. And slide through. _It was a sharp pain, once it had to be put back in._ I was almost there, I could see it. But _like I said. I didn't make it_. A metal wall came to block me in front, two more on both sides. And before I knew it, I was boxed in. trapped. And humiliated.

"Not bad" the professor said, as the box around me opened up. The other students came back saw. That warm feeling increased.

"But I think you might need, some private tutoring after class for a while" and then it was gone.

"Yes sir" I mumbled, as I heard snickering from in front. I saw through my white bangs, it was the red head. Along with my roommates. Penny and Beth.

It was then that I saw him shoot a glare at the snickering trio. And of course that feeling was back. They stopped laughing. But they always rebounded back. _That is until I set them straight, I regret my methods…well only a little._

"I think that's enough of danger room training today" I heard him say, everyone filed out. But for a second I was held back.

"Hey kid, what's your name. Cant call you new kid forever can I?" the man joked, and when he opened his mouth. A row of fangs, kind of like k-nine teeth. Where shown.

"n-names sarai" I whispered out, _later on I found out he was the youngest son, of the wolverine. He had the same kind of power, but with super-human hearing. The fangs, and the sudden urge for eating meat._

"Pretty name, call me Professor Dylan. Also known as the wolf" he said, as he came to rub my head, messing up my straight and also still wet hair.

"t-thank you" I called out to him.

"Also I think your code name should be."Ampere" means "electrical" he shouted, walking out the doors.

I was left there alone, and for some reason I kept smiling." _He always made me smile. "Until she showed up." _

~I hope you liked and enjoyed, cause this is like none you read before~


	3. Chapter 3

~ok chapter 3~ I hope you like, review, eye on you France, and mere888.

_.I remembers those days, how I deled with Beth, penny, and Britney. I remember how I skipped lunch, until late at night, to avoid the other students. But most of all. I remember the extra time I had with Dylan. And I remember that day__…_

"Not bad kid" Dylan panted. As I was breathing just as hard.

"What is that all you got?" I whizzed out, through my teeth. I was teasing him. _I remember how I loved to tease him._

"I think that's enough for now" his ferial grin. Plastered on his face. As my grin was more of triumph for excelling so far.

"Your just to scared to face me, admit it" I taunted him, he just rolled his eyes. And stood up, giving me a hand. Which I always accepted. _I always trusted him, until she turned me against him. _

"Come on kid, let me get you something to eat, as a reward for getting this far" I jumped at the chance. _I was told I followed him around like a lost puppy, I didn't care though. If I spent more time like that, then I would._

"Oh-but wait the car's are gone" I said. Disappoint me welling inside me, along with anger towards Britney and them for going shopping of all days.

"Don't need a car" he grinned at my confused face. And I understood as we came to the garage. There was a motorcycle, a beauty. I instantly fell in love just at first glance. Same as Dylan.

"Here" he said, throwing me a helmet. I started to panic a little seeing as it was just the one. But then remember, he didn't really need it. _I loved the rush of the motorcycle, but now. I don't go much._

"How's stake sound?" I grinned. I held on tight as we road off. I gave a hoot, throwing a punch at the sky. I could barley hear the chuckle Dylan made. _It always lightened my soul, whenever I heard him laugh._

The rush of the wind through my hair, and a most handsome man as a driver. This is the life. I closed my eyes in bliss.

"Here we are" I opened my eyes. And got off, with as much grace of a thief. When he opened the door for me. My heart fluttered. And I thought it would stop.

It was very nice, just sitting there eating. We both had equal turns talking, while the other one listened. It was nice. _Until they showed up._

I gazed out the window, and there looking back at me. With shopping bags the size of a golden retriever, was none other then. Beth. Penny. And Britney. Then I really thought my heart would stop.

I knew I would be paying dearly for this later, and I was terrified once we got back. My breath hitching and inhaled quickly. My hands started to sweat, as we said our goodbyes. I walked as slowly to my dorm as I could. Hoped to god they were asleep by now.

As I creaked it open, my wish to god wasn't granted. No far from it. There sitting on penny's bed, were just my roommates. I probably would be hearing from Britney tomorrow.

"So what where you doing with professor Dylan?" Beth inquired, staring down at her nails as she picked at them.

"Eating" I answered, trying to keep it simple.

"We know you were eating, but why where you eating together?" penny said, a tone of disbelief in her voice.

"In congratulations for excelling so far in training" I answered truthfully, turning to put my close on.

"Oh, whatever" Beth said, turning back to penny.

"**There just jealous"** I snapped my head up quickly, turning to those girls.

"Did you just say something" I asked, looking back and forth.

"We didn't say anything, to you" Beth replied, shrugging while gossiping back with penny.

"oh, sorry" I apologized.

"**Wow, so shallow. No wonder there mama's shipped them off"** it was like another person was talking, looking around the room. I saw no one. But the voice was still there.

"Who's there" I whispered, lowering my voice so the other girls.

"**Im you, im your friend. And I will be there for you…" **the voice, or should I say me said. My head was reeling.

"How can this be" I whispered again.

"Hey who are you talking to?" Beth said, having a look that said "total freak."

"Um, just talking aloud" I laughed it off, folding my sheets down.

"What a weirdo" I could hear penny mutter.

"**Like she has room to talk, with those buckteeth of her's. she could be mistaken as a beaver. Hey maybe that's who her family is!" **I mentally laughed along with that voice.

"So who are you?" I thought, instead of asked.

"**Like I said, I'm you. A part of you. A guardian, I'm going to protect you, that's why I'm here!" **

"Thank you" I sighed, thinking how lucky I was to have a guardian. Just like the movies.

"**Your welcome"** then at that I fell asleep.

"**Im going to be there for you…forever"** the voice chuckled, but not as musical as before.

~well, do you get the picture now? Split personality. Seeing as she can't protect herself. She somehow made up this other person to be the person that can. Well I hope you like, and enjoy.

Eye on you france, look up mere888 and review~ didn't see that one coming!


End file.
